


She has incredibly narrow feet [art]

by malurette



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Foot Fetish, Kissing, also i have a thing for period clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23627980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: I kiss your foot...
Relationships: Tina Goldstein/Newt Scamander
Kudos: 5
Collections: malu tries to draw





	She has incredibly narrow feet [art]

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** She has incredibly narrow feet  
>  **Artist:** ylg/malurette  
>  **Fandom:** Fantastic Beasts: Crimes of Grindelwald  
>  **Pairing:** Newton Scamander/Porpentina Goldstein  
>  **Genre:** kinky  
>  **Rating:** PG-13 / T  
>  **Size:** 1090 x 1290 px  
>  **Disclaimer:** property of Rowling, WB, etc; no profit nor disrespect meant  
> (urgh I'm sorry I didn't center it properly in my sketchbook mand fail to crop it better)


End file.
